Phoenix Tears
by Eraldo Lawliet
Summary: He is the Potions Master and the Master of Defence Against the Dark Arts. How could he die by a bite from Nagini while Arthur Weasley survived it? What really has happened?


**_Author's Note: I have always wanted to write something about the last day of Severus Snape at Hogwarts, so there we are. Hope you'll enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Every right belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros._**

* * *

"Ravenclaw Tower? But why does he think the boy might show up there?"

Severus was pacing back and forth in the Headmaster's study, looking up at the portrait of Dumbledore with his hands behind his back. His features were fixed into a look of deep concern, his deep dark eyes glittered strangely as they bored into the old wise man's eyes. Even when he was just a figure in a portrait, there was something about that penetrating blue gaze which always gave the impression of X-raying others. But as soon as the dark-haired man asked the question, Dumbledore portrait put on a knowing kind smile as he peered down at Severus over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Because he is afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of his fate."

The vague reply didn't satisfy Severus. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore had interrupted him before he could start.

"Listen to me, Severus. I believe the time for Harry to know the truth is near. You must prepare yourself."

A few seconds of silence.

"You also think Potter would try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower?"

"I am positive."

"But why-?"

His question was left unfinished; for at that precise moment, familiar pain seized him, and he automatically made a flexing movement of his left arm, feeling his Mark burning against his flesh.

"They've got him."

He whispered, stopping dead in his track, half afraid, half astonished. Afraid for the life of the boy he had spent the last seventeen years trying to protect; and astonished by the fact that Potter actually did show up in Ravenclaw Tower to be captured by the Carrows, just like the Dark Lord and Dumbledore had suspected.

In a couple of seconds, he had reached the door, and his hand was already on the doorknob when that calm voice held him back.

"Severus, wait."

Taking a deep breath, Severus slowly turned, with his hand still seizing the doorknob, and stared at the previous Headmaster's portrait. He was no longer wearing his usual warm smile now; he looked slightly weary and serious.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until after I return? The Carrows have got Potter, so I must-"

Dumbledore's slow shake of the head and his serious expression told Severus that it could not wait.

"I have a warning for you, Severus. I should have told you this the night Voldemort came to Hogwarts, but I suppose it is not too late now…"

He let out a quiet sigh, his blue eyes looked as sombre as ever.

"You mean when he split open your tomb to take away your wand?"

Severus asked softly. Oh yes, he knew. Severus Snape was far from a fool. Even though the Dark Lord had asked him to leave that evening, he did not obey. He had lingered back to watch when the Dark Lord violated Dumbledore's tomb and pulled the wand from the corpse's grasp. And he understood what the action meant more than Dumbledore thought he could. The old man clearly had underestimated him.

Dumbledore looked slightly impressed. "You are a clever man, Severus. If you have known, then you must have foretold what I want to warn you about as well, I'm sure. So I shall not waste your time any further. Please come to the cabinet where I kept my Pensive and reach for behind it. There is something I want you to have there."

A moment of hesitation, but then Severus obeyed him. His hand left the doorknob as he walked back into the circular room and opened the cabinet where the stone Pensive had always been. At first it looked as though there was nothing else in there but the basin, but when he put his hand inside, his fingers touched a small object that was well-hidden behind the Pensive. He pulled it out. It was a small crystal bottle full of a complete clear liquid. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, for he recognized what it was.

"Phoenix tears."

"Some of the very last tears of Fawkes before he left." Dumbledore said kindly with a nod, watching Severus' expression carefully as he continued to stare without blinking at the small bottle in his hand. "I want you to have it, as a sign of my gratitude, for everything you have done for me, for Harry, and for Hogwarts. Use it well."

Another long profound silence. And then…

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Severus' voice was barely more than a whisper as he silently slipped the bottle in his robes pocket, then turned on his heels and strode across the room. At the door, he turned back, and unexpectedly, a small smile twisted his thin lips. It was the most peculiar and unreadable smile, and there was so much stirring emotions in the depth of his dark eyes in that fraction of a second. But the moment passed quickly, leaving no trace behind. "I'll see you again soon, Dumbledore." Then, pulling the door open, he stepped out of the room and left.

"I have to express my approval with your action here, Dumbledore." Phineas Nigellus spoke up from his portrait at last, unable to keep silence any longer. "He is such a great Headmaster, and it will be a big regret for Hogwarts if we lose him."

Dumbledore said nothing and heaved a heavy sigh, his thoughtful gaze fixed upon the door where Severus' figure had vanished.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_What is Severus going to do with the Phoenix tears? What is the meaning of his mysterious smile? Why does Dumbledore seem somewhat sad? _**

**_Find out in the next Chapter!_**


End file.
